Moments with the Cullens
by R.Hale
Summary: A story about many funny moments with the Cullen family. Bella is a vampire aleady, and new experiences with the family are of course going to be...interesting. Find out what happens, in the moments spent with the Cullens. first fanfic, be nice! R
1. Chapter 1

We were all boarding are flight to go back to forks. We decided we needed a little vacation, so we packed up our stuff and headed to Vegas. Emmett's idea, of coarse. I actually had a really fun time. We won lots of money (thanks to Alice) and Jasper and Edward helped to since Edward could read the minds of the people and Jasper could feel there emotions, while they were playing cards. All in all the trip was...interesting.

Edward and I got to are seats on the plane and sat down. The plane ride was very quite, except for the occasional giggle from a girl that passed by us and saw Edward. Please. Like they even have a chance with him. I mean he is _my_ husband. One of the girls actually came up and started flirting with him, and Edward being the gentleman he talked back. I lost it when she started pushing her boobs out and lifted her skirt higher. I put my hand on his thigh and stared kissing his neck. The girl walked away quickly without a backward glance.

Edward chuckled and leaned in closer to me to whisper in my ear "Bella...My love...are you.._Jealous_?"

I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from him "Me? Jealous? Yeah, right." Of coarse it was not true. I always get jealous when woman and girls flirt with him. There practically throwing them selves at him. The only reason they aren't't jumping him where ever he go's is...me.

And even then they still flirt with him. It's...It's...It's...despicable.

Edward gently pulled my face around to look at him. He stared strait into my eyes. I can never look at anything else when he looks at me this way. It's hypnotizing. And he know it.

"No one can even begin to compare to you, Bella" he said and kissed me softly on the lips. I know this. He has told me many times before, but still I sometimes doubt...

When we landed and got are luggage, we headed out to the cars and drove home. When we pulled up into the driveway the family room light was on which probably meant Car lisle and Esme were watching the eight o'clock news. Rose, Alice and I walked in side to the foyer oblivious to what was going on in the next room. We walked into the house more and saw something that I could have lived all eternity without seeing.

"Hey girls, we got the rest of the suit-MY EYES!" Emmett yelled coming in after us, Jasper and Edward right behind him. He covered his eyes with his big hands.

"Uh. We're home?" Jasper announced.

"Gross" Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

Carlisle and Esme were on the couch participating in some..uh..ehm...physical activities. Now I think I speak for all of us when I say this is just disturbing.

I mean sure have all walked in on Rosalie and Emmett in various places of the house (Like the roof. Long story, and trust me you don't want to know) but Carlisle and Esme are like parents to us and this is just wrong in sooooo many ways.

"KIDS!" Esme yelled finally realizing we are standing here, jumped over the the couch to shield herself and throw her clothes on.

"W-what are you guys doing home? We though that you weren't' supposed to be home for a f-few hours" Carlisle stuttered.

"Uhh, they changed are flight" Alice said.

"Oh...Well...Right" Esme said clearly flustered.

Emmett being Emmett broke the tension a little when his booming laughter filled the room "So thats what you two do when we're away!HA!"

Carlisle laughed nervously " Yes...well we best be going now...See you kids tomorrow." he said and they were up the stairs in the blink of an eye.

There was a very long awkward silence.

"Oh" I said.

"My" Alice said.

"God" Rosalie said.

"That was just plain sick" Emmett said.

I looked over at Edward to see him frozen still and one of his eyes seemed to be twitching.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked concerned.

It took him a minute to answer "Yeah..Just...Lovely" We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

''Okay, now that thats over with, Rose, Bella, my room. Now" Alice said and started up the stairs.

" But Whhyyy? We just got home I want to relax" I whined. She turned around and glared at me.

"Fine'' I sighed "Just let me put my stuff away first.

"Have Edward do it" she called down.

I thought a moment shrugged, gave my suitcase to Edward and walked up stairs. Alice was on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest when we walked in.

"Whats up, Alice?" I asked and flopped down on the bed next to her. She and Rosalie exchanged wicked grins before she replied.

"You know whats up, Bella"

I looked at her in confusion until it dawned on me. My eyes got big and my stomach flip flopped. Theres only one thing to do in a situation like this; play dumb.

"I dont know what you guys are talking about"

"Oh, Come on Bella!"Alice begged.

"Please" Rosalie added.

"No!" I said dropping the dumb act.

"Do you guys honestly think I'm going to tell you how mine and Edwards...Sex was?" By this point they were rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny I hissed.

"We're sorry Bella..it's just..Edwards been a virgin for so Long we cant believe he, you know 'Sealed the Deal'" Rosalie said and they started up on another fit of laughter.

I am so embarrassed right now that if I were human I would have invented a new shade of red. Thank God vampires cant blush.

"And" Alice said after the laughing died down a Little " Your first time was in a hotel room...In Vegas! How classic is that!" She snorted.

You know I think my sisters purposely like to embarrass me. There first thought of the day is probably _"HM what should I do today to humiliate Bella"_

Although I would'nt blame them. I am an easy target. Dang.

"Please Bella" Rosalie begged. "At least tell us if it was...satisfying" she giggled.

I sighed. Mine as well tell them so they will stop bugging me. "Yes...It was very...Nice" There simple and strait to the point, thats good.

"Fine thats good for now, but you will tell us the rest someday Bella, just you wait." Alice warned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. What ever you say Alice, what ever you say.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I went downstairs to the kitchen to find Esme down there cleaning. _Well this is going to be awkward._

"Good morning Esme" I said uncomfortably.

" Why, good morning, Bella." she said cheerily. Looks like someone wants to pretend last night never happened. Although I do admire her. If that happened to be me and Edward that the family walked in on I think I would lock myself in my room for a month. But here is Esme, out in the open, and happy as ever. She is very brave.

"Soooo. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting some cleaning done around the house." She said and poured some cleaning liquids in the sink. I don't know why she would be cleaning the kitchen. We don't even use it. Oh, well. Whatever floats her boat...

At that moment we heard some...uhh...ehm...Noises..coming from right over head. Looks like Emmett and Rosalie are having fun this morning. I swear those two are like rabbits. I looked over at Esme to see her cleaning the same spot over and over agian rather hardly. She might make a hole in the sink if she keeps that up.

Man, what is up with this family and sexual...relations? I mean, seriously? I should go and sign us all up for a sex addict class, and hope maybe they can cure are litttle..excuse me BIG problem.

"Won't work" Alice's voice came from somewhere in the house. I rolled my eyes. Some things will never change.

I think I will go and enjoy a nice quiet walk alone.

When I got back later, I walked right into a war zone. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were having an argument. Again. Oh joy.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching them with amused expressions. I walked over to them.

"What are they fighting about this time?" I asked. They looked at me skeptically. Video games. Go figure.

"That was not a fair game!" Jasper yelled.

"Yes it was! Yor the one who made me start laughing in the middle of the game!" Emmett yelled back.

"Thats because you never plugged my controller in! Which is not FAIR!"

"Oh would you just shut up Mr. Emotional. You lost I won.Game over." Emmett bragged.

"Mr. Emotional? MR. EMOTIONAL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU TRY HAVING TO DEAL WITH EVERYONES EMOTIONS EVERY SINGLE DAY!" Jasper shouted.

'WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Edward screamed at them.

"Stay out of this." Emmett snarled.

"It's none of your bussiness." Jasper added.

At that moment growls started to erupt from all three of them. The next thing we heard was them crashing together. The sound was like thunder. They were punching the crap out of each other, and they were moving so fast I could barley see who was wining.

"Should we break them up?" I asked.

"Are you serious? This is better than T.V" Alice said.

"And a hundred times dangerous" Rose muttered.

They were really starting to get at it when The front door opens and Esme walks in, garden shovel in hand. She looked pissed.

"BOYS!" Esmes usuall soft voice screamed. "There will be no fighting in this house! If you would have broken something...Oh would you have been in trouble. If you want to fight take it outside-" They started to move towards the door.

"But not now! Right now you guys go to your rooms. Move it." Esme ordered

We all watched as they dragged themselves up to there seperate rooms and shut the doors. We waited a minute befor we burst

out laughing.

"That was hilarious." I chuckled.

" I know! Getting sent to there rooms like children. Priceless!" Rosalie laughed.

"I have never seen Esme so mad." I continued.

"I know, she never-" Rosalie started but was interupted by Alice.

"Okay cut the chit chat girls. We have some shoping to do!" she said enthusiasticaly.

"Alice" I groaned."Why?"

"Because silly! We start school in a week, and did you really think I was going to let you go to school with out new clothes? I think not."

"Fine" I sighed. " But I don't want to be there all day" I warned.

"Alright. We'll only go for a couple hours, I guess." she sounded disipointed.

"Alice, only going to the mall for a _couple_ hours? I never thought I'd see the day." Rose teased.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it Alice snaped, and walked out the door, Rose and I snickering behind her.

When we got back later we had tons of bags to carry in. So naturally we made the boys do it, while Alice, Rose and I went over and sat on the couch.

"What should we do?" Rose said sounding bord.

"I don't know. Maybe we can-" I started.

"You girls think you had enough bags there?" Emmett complained. He, Jasper and Edward came and joined on the couchs

"Yes we sure did!" Alice chirped. All of a sudden she had this blank look on her face, and just as fast she was squeling and jumping up and down in her seat.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Everyone, go get dressed in comfy clothes! We are going to a fair!" and with that she was up the stairs and going to get changed.

"I guess we're going to a fair" I said. I looked over at Edward to see him looking at me, and smirking.

"What?" Did I have something on my face?

He just chuckled and shook hiw head. Okay. Weird.

When we all were dressed we got in the car and headed to the fair. Alice and I were singing to the radio the whole way there, much to everyones delite. Edward parked the car and we all piled out. There was a fairly long line when we got there, but we didn't have to wait that long in line. The guy working one of the counters looked to be about eighteen. He kept checking me and my sisters out, but we ignored him. When it was mine and Edwards turn to get are rist bands though, I was just completely disterbed. He kept racking his eyes up and down my body, like I was something to eat. Gross.

"How many?" he asked, not taking his eyes of me. I heard a low growl, to low for any humans to hear come from Edward. I grabbed his hand and sqeesed it to let him know it was okay.

"Two please" I said quickly. He gave us our rist bands, and we left befor he could say anything else. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us by a tent when we walked in.

"So what ride should we go on first?" I asked.

"The merry-go-round!''Emmett said, excited.We all looked at him like he was crazy. Wait, no, _is _crazy. It's Emmett.Duh.

"I mean..The roller coaster." he said in a deep manly voice, that made us all laugh.

We all started to walk over to the roller coaster, when I stoped and looked up at it. I was having flash backs of the last time we came to a fair. Yeah, not the best memories. Edward, realizing I was not following, came back and rapped his arms around me.

"Whats wrong, love" he asked me.

Well, you see I may just have a teeny tiny fear of heights. What? Just because I'm a vampire does not mean I'm super woman. And Wow does that thing look high.

"Nothing." I said nervously.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Theres nothing to be afraid of, love. I'll protect you."

I sighed and nodded and we headed over to the roller coaster. The line was really short, and soon enough we were buckling are selves in, Emmett and Rosalie in front of us, and Jasper and Alice in back. We started up the huge slope which felt like it never was going to end, untill we got to the very top.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and clung to Edward for dear life as we came flying down to the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Emmett sang and through his hands in the air.

After many turns and twists and loops and lunges we were safley back on the ground. I was so happy I almost got on my knees and kissed the ground. (No joke).

As I was getting out of the little car, my legs felt wobly, even for a vampire.

"You okay, Bella?" Emmett grinned.

"I...am...never...doing that...Agian!" I said between gasps. They all laughed.

"Okay guys, we can all go on what ever we want now. Just make sure tomeet back here in two hours." Alice instructed, and she and Jasper went there own way.

After we were all done with rides and games, we went back to the car and headed home. I had a really great time today. Edward and I gat a whole bunch of prices. At one point they had to tell us to stop playing because we kept winning! When we got home Edward and I went up to our room for the rest of the day andjust talked. We don't get to do that a lot anymore since we are always are doing something with the family. At about six o'clock we headed down satirs to see what the everyone was doing. Esme was not there. I wonder where sheis? She usually never leaves the house at this time. Hmmmm.

"Hey guys, wheres Esme?" I asked them, as Edward an I sat on the love seat.

"She said she will be home in a couple hours. She didn't tell us where she was going." Jasper replied.

"Well while we are down here, do you guys, want to watch-"I looked over at Alice to see her in a dazed look agian. When I didn't finish everyone looked to where I was looking at Alice.

"What is it, Alice" Jasper looked at his wife.

She didn't answer him. One minute she was just sittin there expresionless the next she was laughing and bouncing in her seat.

"What?" Rose asked her.

She smiled mischiviously at all of us befor turning back to Rose.

"Truth or Dare, Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that would be Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter3

_"Truth or Dare, Rose?"_

Rose looked at her fora few seconds before smirking.

"Dare" she replied smugly.

Alice grinned wickedly before answering "I Dare you to go a whole week with out sex" as soon as she said that Emmett broke down.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he whined. Rosalie just sat there with a pout on her face.

"Sorry Em. When you play truth or dare with me you take what you get...or you get something worse" she smiled evilly.

"What could be worse than no sex for a week?" Emmett said muttered under his breath. We all laughed.

"Okay Rose, your turn to pick someone" Alice instructed.

"Hmmm. Let me see...Jasper!...Truth or Dare?" Rose asked.

"Truth"

"If you could be a girl for a day, what would you do?"

Jasper sat quietly before answering "I would probably go get a manicure and pedicure, go get my hair done, then probably bra shopping."

Rose, Alice and I agreed that that would be a good thing to do, Emmett and Edward on the other hand were questioning his manliness.

"Dude! How do you even know what girls do? Are you turning homo on us, bro?" Emmett asked, a little scared. Jasper just glared at him.

"Well I am married to Alice" Jasper pointed out.

"True. But when Rose starts talking about all her girlie stuff I just tune it-HEY!" he said as Rosalie just punched him in the arm.

"Care to finish that sentence, Emmett?" Rosalie said.

"No, No, It's all good"

"Good"

"Okay guys stop getting off track. Jasper, its your turn to pick someone." Alice said.

"Alright...Bella. Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked.

Oh man I was hoping they would just skip me. What should I choose? I guess it doesn't really matter since I will be embarrassed anyway.

"Well, I guess I will go with truth." I sighed, at least when I pick truth I don't have to do anything that would involve me doing something...awkward.

"Lets see...If you met God face to face, what would you say to him?" Jasper asked.

Ummm random question, okay then. "I would probably say something like 'Hallelujah! Praise the lord! And get down on my knees." I said seriously. They all looked at each other a laughed.

"What? Its true." I defended my self.

"We know, Bella!" Alice laughed " But you said it in a dead serious tone! It was just funny!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's my turn to pick someone" I said.

"I choose Emmett...Truth or Dare?"

"Ha ha...okay Dare!"he answered.

Hmm. Emmett is a hard one. He will do anything anyone says. So this one will be fun! " I Dare you to be emo for a week." I said.**(No offense to anyone that is ****emo**

"Okay.Yeah! This is going to be fun!" he said. Then his face suddenly changed into a scowl."I mean whatever."

"I have to go to wal-mart now" he said as he started to get up.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to go by knives and hair dye." he said in monotone, and left.

"Okay. Wow. He is a little too good at that." Jasper said. We all shrugged.

Later we were all down stairs watching T.V, when Emmett suddenly walks in. Jasper was right when he said Emmett was good. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, he died his hair black, it looked like he had a barbed wire tattoo on his arm, and he had a fake lip ring on, and oh yeah, he had a big knife sticking out of his back pocket.

"Umm. Wow Emmett. You..uh..look..emo?" Rose said.

"Thanks" he said unenthusiastically.

"Is that a real tattoo?" Edward asked.

"No..It's henna." Emmett replied.

"Okay..well ..uh..should we finish our game?" Alice asked. Just as she said that, the door opened and in walked Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey guys. What are you all- EMMETT!" Carlisle suddenly yelled.

"What did you do!"

"We played truth or dare." Emmett said darkly.

"Okay...right..well we have a surprise for you guys." Carlisle told us all.

"NOOOOOO!!" Edward whined. He was hitting himself in the face.

"Oh shush..We are going to gave fun." Esme scolded.

"What?" we all asked, except Emmett of course.

"It's outside." Esme said and walked outside.

In the driveway was a huge black SUV.

"Uhhh...why do we have _another_ car in the driveway?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and smiled before answering.

"Road Trip!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Owning Twilight is something I do not do. **

Chapter four:

ROAD TRIP!?" we allyelled in excitement, except for Emmett of course and Edward who was hitting himself in the head.

"Yep! We thought since you guys start school in a week we would take you on a trip before you have tostart with all the work and such." Esme said cheerily.

"Ugh. Don't remind us." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, school gets old when you have to repeat the same things over and over again." I agreed.

"HA!" Alice snorted." You've just started. Just you wait."

"Anyway." Carlisle interrupted. "We have bought the SUV so when ever we would like to go on a trip with the family we can all go in the same vehicle."

"Cool!" I said.

"Yippie" Emmett replied dryly, twirling his finger in the air. Rose smaked him in the head.

"Alright" Esme said clapping her hands together."Everyone go get packed. We are leaving in an hour."

After she said that we all headed up stairs to pack. About an hour later we were all packed and getting in the truck. Carlisle driving, Esme in shot gun, Rose, Alice and I sitting next to each other in the back, and Edward, Jasper and Emmett in the way back with Edward in the middle with his arms crossed glaring in front of him. This should be fun.

About two hours into our trip, we were on this road that looked like it never ended. I was taping the entire thing because the scenery was really pretty.

''This is so boring." Emmett complained.

"You know what Emmett. I think we should wait until we start school for you to start your week of emo..uh..ness." Alice replied. "It will be no fun on the rip if you are sulky." she added.

"YEAH!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay guys this is going to be so much fun! "

"We should sing some songs! ON THE ROAD AGIAN!"Emmett sang at the top of his lungs.

"Stop." Edward growled.

"-IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" Emmett continued singing.

"I'm going to hit you" Jasper warned.

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"

"Okay kids we are going to go on this next highway-" Carlisle started.

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY! I WANNA RIDE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!" Emmet yelled.

"That's it!" Jasper and Edward yelled, and they both punched him in the face.

"HEY! That was not cool, man" Emmett said.

"Well, shut your mouth then."Jasper said back.

"Fine. I won't sing any more." Emmett said and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

**1 Minute later**

''HIT THE ROAD JACK, AND DONTCHA COME BACK NO MORE, NO MORE, NO MORE, NO MORE!"

"EMMETT!" Jasper and Edward yelled at the same time.

"You guys are no fun! You cant have a road trip with out songs. Where's the fun in that?" Emmett defended himself.

Why the boys were arguing in the back, Rose, Alice, and I were just hanging out up front. I was still video taping, Alice was on her lap top doing some on line shopping, (Once she found out we were not going shopping she pulledout her lap top and started ordering stuff. It didn't help when she saw the 'No rest stop for two hundred miles' sign. I'm guessing she wanted to check out the souvenir shops). Rosalie was content with just reading her magazines. The view was really beautiful. There was so much wild life out here like, dear, birds-

"LOOK! A MOOSE!"Emmett pointed out his window. As Emmett just said, there was a herd of moose.

"Wow. That is soooo fascinating"Jasper said sarcastically.

"I know, right." Emmett said, not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Okay everyone. Tomorrow wedoour first activity!" Esme said from the front of the car.

"What is our first activity?" Rosalie asked.

Esme looked at us through the mirror and smiled.

"Skiing down the Rocky Mountains, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Wow guys sorry it took me so long! I'm not trying to make excuses for myself but I was having major writers block! I tried to make this one longer to make up for the long wait. Thank you guys for R&R!**

**R.Hale**

"The Rocky Mountians!" Emmett said exctitedly.

"Yes. We decided are first stop will be somewhere where we can ski. Oh its just going to be so much fun!" Esme said.

"Hmmp" Alice grumbled.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Esme asked.

She sighed and through her hands up in the air. "Know one told me we were going somewhere snowy. I could have bought a new snow outfit. Now it looks like I will just have to use my old one."

"Its okay, Alice. You look good in what ever you where." Jasper soothed.

"Thanks, Jazzy." Alice told him and went back to shopping online.

"Suck up." Emmett muttered.

Jasper rolled his eyes."Whatever man."

The rest of the night was spent driving. We stopped once to hunt though. It was around eight in the morning when we got to our hotel. It was very pretty, excpecially with all the snow. Carlisle checked us all in and gave us our room keys. He told us to get settled and to meet back down here in a n h our and a half. Edward and I walked to our room hand in hand. Our rooms was on the third floor. We walked in and started unpacking. When we were done we layed on the bed and relaxed in silence, that is until we heard a knock at the door.

"Um...Yes." I answered hesitantly. I looked over to Edward hen I heard him growl.

"Room service." came a muffled response from the door.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole, but something was blocking it.

I sighed in frustration and opened the door.

Instead of the little old maid I was expecting to see, there stood Emmett in one of those shower caps, complimentary robe and slippers, and sunglasses.

"What..are...you...wearing!" I asked through giggling, now understanding why Edward growled.

"Dude, these things are so soft! Rose and I called down to the conseurge to tell him we didn't get them so we could have more!" Emmett.

"And the shower cap and sunglasses?" I a ske d.

"Oh, well I was going to take a shower but then I heard these people in the hall way say there was a gift shop..soooooo I went down and but myself a pair of new shades." he finished cooly.

"Uhh, you didn't go down there like that did you." I asked uneasily.

"HA!" he snorted. "You should have seen the look on these to ladies faces! They probably thought I was some hobo!" he laughed.

At that time Rose, Alice and Jasper decided to grace us with there presence. 

"Nice one, Emmett." Alice laughed and she and Emmett high fived each other.

I shook my head. This was going to be a long trip.

An hour later we were all waiting in the lobby for Carlisle and Esme. I saw Emmett wink and wave at these to older women, and I mean older as in ancient, who in turn turned and walked of as fast as there walking canes would allow them.

Finally five minutes later they came down, saying they stopped at one of the belcanys to look at the vie w.

"Riiight" Emmett said raising his eye brows. They looked away emmbarresed. We all laughed.

"Alright everyone, Lets hit the slopes!" Jasper said a little too enthusiaticaly. Must be from Alice who was bouncing in place with a giant grin.

We headed to the chair lifts and got on. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were all snow boarding, while Rose, Alice, Esme and I stuck to skiing. Edward had asked me if I wanted to learn he could teach me, but I told him I would maybe try a different day. 

I saw the boys a couple chairs ahead of us. They were about to jump. Emmett went first gliding easily down the mountian, then Jasper, then Edward, then Carlisle.

"Okay girls, lets show these boys what we can do!" Rose said and dropped from the chair, Alice, Esme and I following. 

The mountians were very pretty. We skiied down this big slope for a while then stoped and rested. (Well its not like we needed it, we wanted to see the view.)

"You know, I bet if I screamed load enough I could cause a avalanch!"Emmett told us." YODA LAY YODA-" he started but stoped when Rose through snow at his face.

"Dont even think about it. If my hair would have gotten wet you would have been dead." she said angrily.

"I second that." Alice piped in.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Edward who was sitting on a fallen tree. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and planted myself on his lap, barying my face in his chest.

"Whats wrong, love?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing. Its just, Emmetts an idiot."

"Hey! Standing right here ya know." Emmett said.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"Sill standing here!"

"Oh shut up" I said playfully.

"So what do we have planed for tomarrow?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Well we were going to take you guys-" Emse started but was inteupted by Alice.

"YAY! Ice skating is going to be so FUN!" she squeled.

"Could you at least wait until I get it out of my mouth befor being excited." Esme teased lightly.

"Nope." Alice giggled.

"Well it looks like we're going ice skating." I said. This should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of that day and evening was spent just chilling out. We had a snow ball fight when we got back from skiing, boys against girls. The girls won, of coarse. After that Alice insisted that Rosalie, Esme and I accompanied her to town to go shopping. I have to admit that I had a lot of fun with the girls. We first went into this jewlrey store and Alice bought us all matching diamond bracelets. They were very pretty. She said that we should have some kind of reminder that we will all 

be'Sisters Forever'. Then we went to this little clothing store, and found some really cool scarves and hats

and stuff like that. Hey just cause we don't get cold ddosn' tmean we cant dress the part. The rest of the time was spent having Alice pick out all of our clothes and then go and try them on. 

Later that night Edward an I were just laying in our bed talking.

"I cant wait to go ice skating tomorrow." I told Edward, who was playing with my fingers.

"Yes, I am very excited as well." he murmured.

"I also cant wait to see what Emmett looks like on skates. What a sight to behold!" I giggled.

"He is very...graceful actually." he laughed.

"Really? I imagine him like a hockey player, rough, and well...not graceful." I said.

Edward laughed again."Well Rose made him take a few ice skating lessons with her in the past."

"Ha!" I snorted. I could only imagine.

The next morning we got to 'sleep in', meaning we all got to stay in our rooms a little longer and just relax. Then we all got dressed and headed to the ice rink. The ice rink was outside, giving it a winter wonder land look. Wow, that was cheesy. Anyway, we all got our shoes on and got on the ice. I had never done this before so I was a little nervous. I looked around at everyone else to sseehow they were doing.

Oh, my, gosh. Okay Edward was right when he said Emmett took ice skating lessons. He was really good. He turned and twirled and all that stuff like he was a professional. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I mean he is such a big guy and here he is skating so beautifully Edward head me giggle and skated over to me.

"What are you laughing about?" he smiled.

"Emmett really is good." I laughed.

"Yeah, just you wait. He's just warming up."

Just has Edward said Emmett started skating like a real pro. That is until he accidently knocked over this little girl.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." Emmett said. He helped the little girl up and set her on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

All of a sudden the little girl got a nasty look on her face. " DADDY!" shescreamed and then kicked Emmett in the leg.

"RUN!"Alice yelled.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I would really rather not like Emmett to end up in jail...again"

"Oh, right." And just like that we were off running towards the hotel.

Well there goes our day of fun. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I did not update sooner. I'm not even going to make an excuse because I dont have one. So heres two chapters. Maybe three, It depends on how fast I can type!**

**-R.Hale-**

"So how did Emmett get arrested the first time?" I asked Edward as we ran back to the hotel. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well lets just say there was a hula skirt, donkey, and bango involved." Okay I dont think I want to know anymore.

"Oh."

We came to a stop at the front of the hotel. All of us walked to the elovator and got in.

"Phew, that was a close one." Emmett said. We all looked at him and glared.

"What?!" he asked.

"You idiot." Rose said and smacked him upside the head.

"You almost got arrested!" Jasper fussed.

"Hey, it was an accedent!" he defended himself.

We shook our heads. When we got out of the elovator we went to Carlisle and Esmes room to see what they were up to. Alice nocked on the door. Esme was the one to answer.

"You guys are home ealry. What happened to ice skating?" she asked.

"Well you see..." Emmett started.

"Emmett almost got arrested for knocking a little girl over." Alice finished for him.

"WHAT!? Emmett how could you be so carless. That poor little girl." Esme mused.

"Wait, so your not mad at me for almost getting aressted?" Emmett asked, confused.

Esme rolled her eyes " Emmett, you getting going to jail is not something new to me. Im just worried that that little girl might have gotten hurt." Esme said. We all laughed at Emmetts shocked expresion.

"So Im not grounded?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Esme smiled fondly "No Emmett your not grounded."

"WHOOP! OH YEAH!" Emmett yelled, punching his fist in the air.

"But, on one condition." Esme continued.

Emmett groaned "Okay, What is it?"

Esme smiled evily. " You have to go to the spa with Rose, Alice, Bella, and I."

Edward and Jasper were laughing histaricaly on the floor.

"WHAT!?" Emmett bellowed.

"Awwww! Is little Emmie gonna get a mini pedi?" Jasper said between laughter.

"Dont forget the manicure!" Edward said.

"Alright, thats enough." Esme said trying to keep a strait face. "Girls...Emmett, lets go. Our appointments at four."

We left foor the spa leaving Jasper and Edward laughing, and bringing a grumbling Emmett with us.


	8. Chapter 8

When we got to the spa Esme told us to go sit down and she would check us in. When she was done she came back and sat next to us.

"Isnt this great! Girl bonding time!!" Esme said. Emmett glared at her.

"Oh...well..and Emmett."

We were in the middle of talking about what we were going to get done when a short guy in a pink shirt and white pants walked out and stood in front of us.

"My, oh my!! Look at you girls! you are gourgous!" he came up and kissed us each on our cheeks. He looked at Emmett and raised his eyebrows suggestivly.

"And who might this big hunk of man be?"

Emmett looked embaressed.

"Uhhhh...Emmett."

"Emmett. Well _Emmett _if you need anything, dont hessitate to ask." the guy winked at Emmett.  
"Oh and my names Antonio." he said over his shoulder and blew Emmett a kiss.

"Well he was very kind." Esme said.

"KIND?! KIND?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Emmett asked dislievingly. " He was a freaking FAG!"

"EMMETT!" We all yelled at the same time, and smacked him in the head.

"WHAT!? Im straight! I like girls and..and..BOOBS!! NOT GUYS!!

"What a Shame." Antonio said from behind Emmett.

"AHH! Noooooo!" Emmett coward and hid behind Rose.

"Its okay hot lips. You may change your mind...Okay we can take you now."

We all walked before Antonio. Emmett was in the back with him.

"So...Do you workout?" Antonio asked Emmett.

"Yes."

"Wow! Your biceps are rock hard! I love a man with musle." Antonio said dreamily, feeling Emmetts biceps.

"I sure you do." Emmett said tightly.

Ahhhhh. This will be fun. getting pampered wi'll watching Emmett get hit on by a gay guy. Awsome!! I cant Wait to tell Edward!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! There the only things that keep me going. Anyway, some of you were asking how Emmett got arrested? Well he got arrested at a frat party. Him, Jasper and Edward were there and he decided to be the typical crazy collage guy. Long story short he dressed up as a hula dancer with a bango and rented a donkey. Some of the guys dared him to go into one of the class rooms and leave the donkey there for the teacher to find in the morning. He got caught by security. Also, Bella has been a vampire for only a couple years. Hope you like the chapter.**

**-R.Hale-**

"You know, this is actually really relaxing." Emmett said from his chair. We were all in white fluffy towels with a green face mask and cucumbers on our eyes while we were getting our toes painted.

"Says the guy who was to _manly_ to come." Rose scoffed from her chair.

"Hmp" Emmett grumbled.

"Sooo how is my little stud muffin doing?" Antonio asked as he walked into the room.

"Fine." Emmett said.

"Well I just wanted to come tell you guys there are two fine young gentleman out in the waiting room for you. Jasper and Edward I think there names were." Oh great. Now hes hitting on _my_ husband.

"Just send them back Antonio." Esme said kindly.

Antonio nodded and went out to get them. A few secounds later They both walked in, smirks on both of there faces.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Edward. Looks like Emmetts enjoying himself afterall." Jasper said.

Edward laughed. "I always new Emmett had a feminin side to him!" At that they both started cracking up.

Antonio was watching all of this from the door. He smiled and came up between Jasper and Edward and linked arms with them.

"Well gentlemen, would you like to accompny me out to dinner?" he said with a charming smile.

They both looked at each other.

"Uhhh...you see..."Jasper started.

"We both...ummm" Edward said.

"Sorry Antonio, there with us...and they are strait." Alice told him ponting between her and I.

"Dang." Antonio said and snaped his finger. "Its always the cute ones." We all laughed.

Later when we were all done at the spa we met up with Carlisle at the hottub.

"Well kids, todays our last day in the rocky montians." Carlisel told us.

"Where is our next stop?" I asked.

Carlisel smiled.

"Califorinia."

"YAY!!" Rose and Alice squeled.

"WE'VE GOT MORE BOUNCE IN CALIFORNIA THEN ALL-"

"EMMETT!"

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
